Saylor and the Haunted Sleepover/Transcript
Transcript the classroom, [[Mia] was giving invitations for the girls especially for Adriana, Saylor, Mariah, Mei-Lin, Justine, Hyun-jung, and Tamara] *'Saylor:' the invitation You are invited to my sleepover! Love, Amy. That's strange. *'Adriana:' I know, right? *'Saylor:' Right. *'Adriana:' Hey, Ms. Baker? *'Ms. Baker:' around What is it? *'Adriana:' After school, Mia wants to invite the girls for a sleepover! *'Ms. Baker:' Sounds cool. I remember my first sleepover when I was 13. *'Justine:' Yeah! I bet she is going to put on pretty good movies and music! *'Mei-Lin:' whispering Mia. *'Mia:' What? *'Mei-Lin:' Have you ever went to a sleepover before? *'Mia:' Sure. *'Hyun-jung:' I know that. It was so cool, it has music, pillows and movies! *'Justine:' That's awesome! *'Brayden:' Man, Mia wanted to go for a sleepover. *'Mariah:' I know! *'Tamara:' Amy is hosting her sleepover! crosses his arms *'Brayden:' Hmph! If Amy throws a sleepover with her pajamas on, I bet I will scare her to death. *'Hiro:' Yeah. cuts to the school locker room where [[Brayden] is talking to Hiro, Zachary, Jacob, Navneet, Phillip, Otto, George, Benny, Chris and Olly] *'Brayden:' Mia inviting people for a sleepover? What's so dumb about that? *'Hiro:' Where girls eat pizza, watch movies, have pillow fights and listen to music? *'Brayden:' Yep. *'Zachary:' That sleepover is for girls. *'Olly:' I agree with you. *'Otto:' Yeah, but I think Zachary's right. Sleepovers like Mia's are for girls. *'Jacob:' What will you do if we must pull a prank on the girls? *'Brayden:' Well, I should scare the pants out of the girls by wearing a white sheet over my head and run around the house like a ghost flying around. *'Chris, Phillip, Olly, Otto, George, Zachary and Hiro:' shocked A ghost? *'Benny:' A g-g-g-g-ghost?! *'Brayden:' Yeah! A ghost will scare the girls in their very own sleepover! *'George:' Best plan ever, Jacob. *'Chris:' That's a great idea! *'Phillip:' Totally tubular! *'Otto:' How spooky. *'Olly:' Word! *'Zachary:' Straight up! arrives *'Saylor:' What are you guys talking about? *'Brayden:' The pranks in the sleepover. *'Saylor:' Do you think that Amy's house is haunted? *'Benny:' Y-Yeah, J-Jacob has a plan to prank the girls. *'Navneet:' The girls will freak when Jacob dresses up in his ghost costume. *'Mariah:' Oh, don't you mean that the ghost will haunt the house? *'Saylor:' Yeah, but I do believe in ghosts. *'Mariah:' No one does believe in ghosts. *'Saylor:' Yeah so I am some kind of gloomy goth. *'Benny:' I k-k-know. *'Saylor:' Did you stutter? *'Benny:' I s-s-s-st-stutter sometimes. I j-j-just c-c-can't help it. *'Hiro:' gasps She believes in ghosts! *'Tamara:' Hey, Hiro! Saylor wants to talk to you! *'Hiro:' What is it? *'Tamara:' Jacob wants to pull a ghostly prank on the girls! *'Hiro:' Prank? *'Saylor:' Yeah! laughter *'Hiro:' nervously Um, okay? *'Navneet' singsong Hiro, don't say I didn't warn ya! at him *'Hiro:' Okay, Navneet? cuts at Mia's house where she hears a knocking door *'Mia:' Who is it? door to find Mariah, Saylor, Adriana, Mei-Lin, Justine, Hyun-jung, and Tamara *'Saylor': Hey Mia. Who is ready for the some fun? *Mia: I am. Welcome girls to my first annual sleepover day! *Mariah: What is up? I'm ready for a sleepover *Tamara: Yeah, me too. I love a good slumber party! *Adriana: What I meant is a fun party. This is where we watch cartoons! *Mei-Lin: I am going to take my pretty pink night gown from Honesty. *Hyun-jung: I will take my silk pajamas. *Justine: I'll be bringing up the snacks. *Adriana: And I'll go get my pillow. cuts to Mia's room with Mariah, Saylor, Adriana, Mei-Lin, Justine, Hyun-jung, and Tamara *'Mia:' Okay! Listen! Pranks are not allowed in a sleepover. You know ghosts are NOT real! *'Mariah:' Not real? *'Mia:' Yeah! *Justine: Wanna play truth or dare? *Saylor: Sure. *Justine: Okay. Truth or dare? *Saylor: Truth. *Justine: Do you believe in ghosts? *'Saylor:' Yes! I do believe in them. Hey, Mei-Lin, truth or dare? *Mei-Lin: Dare? *Saylor: I dare you to play the Bleeding Marie game. *Mei-Lin: Who's Bleeding Marie? *Saylor: Bleeding Marie is a spooky ghost who died from being stabbed to death many times. When you say her name three times, SHE WILL GET YOU! girls scream in fear *Mei-Lin: Should I do it? *Saylor: Yes, you should. *Mei-Lin: Okay. leaves the bathroom *Saylor whispering: She's such a coward. to the bathroom, Mei-Lin turns off the light and lights up ten candles *Mei-Lin: Okay, here goes nothing. sighs Bleeding Marie, Bleeding Marie, Bleeding Marie... opens the door and blows out the candles *Mei-Lin: You still there, Bleeding Marie? turns on the lights to reveal Brayden wearing a blonde wig, a white dress, white face paint and fake blood all over his face *Brayden: Boo. *Mei-Lin: screams It's Bleeding Marie! gets out of the bathroom as she goes into Mia's bedroom *Mei-Lin: GUYS! It's Bleeding Marie! comes in Mia's bedroom *Brayden: I'm coming for you, Mei-Lin. girls shriek in fear as they hide under the bed *Mia: Hey, I know who you are, Brayden! takes off the wig to reveal Brayden wearing a wig cap *Girls: BRAYDEN?! Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Clarence Show Episode Transcripts